


Forbidden Fruit

by Masters_Brat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Desk Sex, Don't worry, F/M, Levi likes it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Reader is Seventeen Y'all, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex, and such a fucking tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masters_Brat/pseuds/Masters_Brat
Summary: You were such a fucking tease.He loved every second of it.





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Small oneshot to get my gears up and running. It's been nothing but stress these past few months so while I get my life back on track I shall post this as an apology for being absent for so long. 
> 
> It's short for my tastes, but something is better than nothing, right? Right? ;~;

Dark eyes ate up long, supple legs that crossed at the ankles as he spoke. His class was underway, the last of the day, his favorite part of the dull days that waited for him in this school. And as he kept teaching he kept giving you subtle glances that were surely noticed by no one -except for you. You were always the fucking exception, weren't you? Gnawing at that lip as you eyed him seductively, all he could do was stare and be a captive of your eyes, of the fire behind them. Wanting a bit of retaliation, needing it to be honest, he called out your name and asked a question that pertained to the topic at hand. But, true to your smart nature, you answered flawlessly, attention paid to his lecture despite this little game of yours he was indulging in.

And he had to admit, it had him inwardly purring. It wasn't every day he was so blatantly challenged.

Twenty minutes before the bell rang, he called out, "Surprise quiz," to which everyone groaned -except for you. Because, as he'd stated before, you were always the fucking exception. With a promise that as soon as his students were done they could leave, they all quickly worked on their paper. He knew most of them would be blank or barely worked upon, but he did not care. Not right then, not when he was solely focused on you. Sitting by the end of one of the rows, by the corner next to one of the bookshelves, you weren't writing. You weren't concentrating, not this time. You were staring right at him, as he sat on his desk, as he leaned back and stared in return.

The smile you gave him was a sucker punch to his cock, hard and heavy ever since he'd taken an eyeful of you earlier. Thankfully, his loose dress pants covered most of his arousal, otherwise he'd have a very big problem at hand. As it was, the problem he did have was something he was meaning to solve, right when his class was done. But for now, all he could do was endure.

Endure because, as his other students looked solely at their work and minded nothing else, you'd discreetly started to trail deft fingers over your neck, biting your lip as they slowly, slowly, descended to your clothed chest. And because school uniforms were a fickle thing this side of town, the first few buttons were undone when those fingers grazed over them, exposing your naked chest. Because, as he'd seen earlier when you bent over your seat to place your bag down, you'd either taken off your underwear in the bathroom before coming over or had come to school wearing nothing underneath. Whichever the case was, it had worked its charm and had made him lose his guard, had made him growl so loud he'd had to pull an excuse out of his ass to explain it.

He sat back on his chair, eyes glued to you as he hid his legs further underneath his desk. Loose fitting pants or not, he was already too hard to cover up if he stood. With a hitch of a breath, his free hand grabbed his cock hard over his clothes, the other busy muffling his startling loud grunts as he stared. Teasingly, you tweaked one of those pert nipples, mouth opening in a silent gasp as you fondled your breast. The other cunning hand was busy splitting open your cunt for his gaze, legs parting wide to let him see how fucking wet you already were.

So ready for him. Such a treat for his roaring appetite. And he had quite the appetite to satisfy.

As his students brought their finished papers over to his desk, he had no mind to look at each of them as they respectfully bid him good afternoon and left. Not that he usually did, so honestly nothing seemed off to them, he could tell. And while you could've been caught at any given time, you sneakily kept up with your ministrations, tracing a lone digit over your clit, pressing a finger inside without a care. He almost ripped his cock out of his pants then and there, fuck.

By the end of his class, all but two students remained -you and that damn know-it-all who never knew a thing. And as the other one left, he stood right after and locked the door behind him, fuck the consequences. Besides, this would end fast, he was sure. Once back by his seat he beckoned you over, and with a chuckle you reached him in quick strides, hips tilting side to side in your turned-on state. He gave you no chance to say a word. Once near enough he grabbed your waist and hauled you on his lap, cock out and ready to press in.

"Professor Ackerman, are you that desperate for me?"

He growled, "Don't play coy, brat. You've been fucking with me since the start. Now get on my fucking cock or go home with an empty cunt. Your choice," he grunted out as he stroked his hard length.

Your pout was cute, but he wouldn't say that out loud. Not lest you got any ideas. "You're no fun."

"Tch, I've got no patience left for this. We can play later." Right then all he wanted to do was fuck you.

"Oh, fine, old man," you sighed as you finally, finally straddled him right, positioning yourself over his cock right where you both wanted it. With a hiss you started to settle your cunt over him, but with a grunt he took over, grabbing your hips harder and impaling you on him. You screamed -in delight, in sweet agony- but he covered it up with his harsh lips as he started ramming your tight heat with his cock.

Chair rocking, mouths clashing, teeth nipping -he loved every second of it, loved to feel that pressure that at any given moment, someone could come in and expose you both to the world. But in this state, he did not give a damn. Not when he'd been craving you, not when his needs had to go to the back-burner for a while now.

He needed to go faster. Shoving all those quizzes off of his desk, he settled you on it and immediately ripped open your shirt to his hungry eyes. "Ah, hey! That's the fifth one this year, ugh."

"It's what you get for being a fucking tease," he rumbled as he claimed a nipple for his mouth, sucking harshly as he fucked you harder.

"Oooh Gooood yes, Professor, don't stop."

He grabbed your cheeks hard, eyes landing on yours. "What did I say you should call me?"

At that, you gave him a salacious grin. "Daddy?" He wouldn't deny if it didn't sound hot, but that wasn't what he wanted to hear. With his free hand he spanked that ass hard, in reprimand, in lust. " _Levi_ ," you keened, ass trying to get more of his touches.

"Hm, that's it, beautiful. Call out my name again." And you did, when he pressed down on your clit, when you came all over his cock. And he was right there with you, filling your cunt with his seed as he exploded with a curse.

With a last, lingering kiss, he took himself out of you and stared at your filled heat, his seed spilling out onto his desk. A breathless chuckle met his ears, and he raised a brow your way. "Like what you see?" you breathlessly asked, splitting your legs wide open for his sight.

And he growled approvingly at that, loving your salaciousness more than he cared to admit. "Such a slut, baby."

"For you, only for you."


End file.
